


go farther in lightness

by brunetteandblond



Series: Moving On [18]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: And So Is Waverly, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Earp Homestead, Earp Parents, F/F, F/M, Pregnant Wynonna Earp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunetteandblond/pseuds/brunetteandblond
Summary: Wynonna finds out she's pregnant again. But this time, everything is different. She's married, she's happy, and she already has a kid. But she still needs her best friend to remind her that everything is going to be okay. And Haught is always there for her.





	go farther in lightness

**Author's Note:**

> After this one, there is going to be one more in the series. Ahhh, that's so crazy to me. Okay, anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

The eleven tests she took spread across the floor. Waverly would have told her that it was unsanitary, but she wasn’t there. Wynonna was alone. Alone and full of thousands of different emotions. She wished that her brain would just pick one, but she was incapable of it.

This situation was different than last time. She was married this time. She was responsible. She was _ready._ And she wanted this. But that didn’t keep her fears at bay. As many steps as she took to be in a better place emotionally, she wasn’t perfect. And there was still that little insecure part of her that wanted to run and hide.

She knew that she should have called Xavier. That if she was a normal and good wife, she would call and tell him to immediately come home. But for the life of her, she couldn’t do it. Instead, her finger hit Nicole’s name on her contact list.

_“Earp, when are you going to be back from this long lunch break of yours? Since Dolls is here I know that you aren’t boning him, so what’s the deal?”_

Wynonna started chuckling shakily and couldn’t form the words that she wanted to say in her mouth.  

“Can you come to the Homestead?” She whispered and then gulped, starting to feel nauseous because of her anxiety.

_“Um, I’m the sheriff, Earp, remember? I can’t just leave and hang out with you. I can send Waverly over, though. Or Dolls.”_

The brunette bit her lip, hating to beg for someone’s presence. “I just need _you,_  Nicole. _”_

There was a short second of silence before Nicole replied, _“I’m on my way.”_

Wynonna put her phone back on the ground and returned to staring at the tests scattered all over the ground. She brushed her hands through her shorter hair as her body curled up into a ball. 

The ex-Heir rocked. And waited. And rocked. And waited.

But then she breathed out a sigh relief when she heard the front door open.

“Wynonna!” Nicole called out. “Where are you?”

“I’m here,” Her voice croaked out. Wynonna then clarified, “In the upstairs bathroom.”

The brunette heard her friend’s footsteps travel upstairs and down the hallway until she opened the door. Wynonna looked up and watched as the redhead’s eyes traveled around the small room. She didn’t make a specific reaction. She kneeled down next to her best friend and looked at a test.

“Positive, huh?” She asked as she sat down at Wynonna’s side, her body touching hers slightly. “Wynonna, I thought this was something you wanted.”

“It is,” The deputy answered with a vigorous nod. “I want it. I want it a lot. But I tend to screw things up, Haught. And I can’t screw this up. Not again.”

Nicole sighed and rested her head on Wynonna’s shoulder. “I’m scared too, Earp. Waverly’s due date is in a few months, probably less than since it’s twins, and I don't even know what I'm doing. But here’s the thing, Wynonna. This time, there is no curse. There are no threats that could hurt any of us. We’re normal this time. So this feeling that you’re feeling, ‘Nonna, it’s a feeling that all parents have.”

Wynonna sniffled and wiped her eyes. “Really? Shouldn’t I be more… Don’t get me wrong, ginger spice, I’m excited to have another kid. Especially with Xavier. But I’m _terrified._ That I’ll suck. That I’ll break them.”

The redhead shook her head and wrapped her arms around the brunette’s shoulder, pulling her even closer. “I hate to break this to you, Wyn. But you’re a fucking good mother. Alice adores you so much. And now you have Xavier, Waverly, and everyone else. And of course, I’ll be here. I’m always here for every Earp. You know that.”

“I do. And I still don’t think I deserve it. But before you argue with me, I’m just going to tell you I love you and leave it at that.”

Nicole snorted and replied, “Good decision. Because you deserve the world, Wynonna Earp. And you definitely deserve normal with another kid. And I love you, too. Ya big softie.”

The brunette shoved her shoulder into her friend’s and muttered, “Take that back. I’m still a bad bitch with a gun.”

The other woman rolled her eyes playfully and retorted, “Whatever you say, _Mom._ ”

* * *

“Xavier… don’t make fun of me,” Wynonna murmured as she rolled into her husband’s arms after the rest of her long day (going back to work after finding out was extremely difficult). This was the first time they finally had some alone time. And she thought she would burst if she didn’t say something.

He chuckled and stated, “You know that if you say that I’ll want to make fun of you. But I’ll attempt to keep my comments at a strict minimum.”

Wynonna took a deep breath and confessed, “The thing is… I’m pregnant. And I sorta kinda told Nicole before I told you.”

Dolls sat up in bed and stared at his wife with a mix of raw emotions that she couldn’t depict yet. “Wynonna, are you serious?”

She nodded nervously and gulped (like she had before). “I’m so sorry. I know I should have told you first and that I’m a goddamn weirdo--”

“No,” He interrupted before toppling over her with a bone-crushing hug. “No, baby, I understand. I love you so much.”

Tears spilled out of her eyes. Happy tears. God, she was so happy.

“So you’re good with this?” She asked, trying to make sure that they were both on the same page.

He pulled away from her, hearing the fear in her voice. He hoisted her up so that they could sit next to each other. Xavier cupped her cheeks and told her, “We’ve been trying for a few months, Wyn. Of course, I’m good with this. Me and you are going to be parents. Again. I’m scared shitless, but I’m excited! You’re having a baby!”

Wynonna let out a sharp chuckle, entertained by how adorable he was being. “Yes, I am. That’s what pregnant means, babe.”

Dolls grinned at his wife and put his hand to her stomach. It was all outrageously insane to him. That this happened. That all of this happened. That he had this amazingly chaotic and beautiful life with the most wonderful woman.

“Shit, Xavier. Are you going to be the kind of cheesy parent that speaks to my stomach all the time?”  

“Damn straight,” He answered simply. “I’m going to sing to them, too.”

“Oh no,” Wynonna replied with a huge smile spread across her face. “Don’t traumatize our child before they are born.”

“My singing isn’t _that_ bad.” He laid back onto the bed and crossed his arms, pretending to be offended by her comment.

Wynonna rolled her eyes and snuggled into his warmth. “Even Alice cringes when you sing. Oh shit.”

“What?” Xavier asked, surprised by how serious she just became.

She facepalmed with the new realization. “Alice. We have to tell Alice.”

He thought for a second before replying, “I think I have an idea for that. You know how Christmas is coming up?...”

* * *

“Waves, you’re more excited about this than anyone else is,” Wynonna muttered as she rubbed her temples with one hand and with the other mixed the hot chocolate.

The younger Earp almost bounced up and down as she piled the plate in her hand with cookies. “I’m sorry! I just can’t wait to see her reaction. She’s going to be so happy, ‘Nonna. Besides, you have to let me be happy. You told Nicole, Dolls, and Jeremy before _me_! Your sister!”

Wynonna rolled her eyes. This was Waverly’s go-to argument now. “I never told Jeremy! He just knew it when I didn’t drink coffee. And why shouldn’t I have told my husband before I told you?”

“Okay, telling him was valid. But telling Nic first?” She was pouting, even though she had gotten over it weeks ago.

The older woman held up two fingers and answered, “Two words: pregnancy brain. Besides, that’s the excuse you have been making for the past couple of months. Like I said before, I’m not going to justify what I did. You know I love you.”

Waverly smiled and wrapped her arms around her sister’s shoulders. “I do. God, I’m just so excited. So many new Earps are going to join the family.”

Before Wynonna could reply, Jeremy walked in with his extra ugly sweater on and said, “Sorry to interrupt this cute sister moment, but what is taking you two so long? Alice and Henry are getting antsy.”

“We’re coming, Cherti,” The older Earp told him as he pulled him into a hug as well. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“It’s Christmas, ‘Nonna,” He replies with a shrug. “Where else would I be?”

Wynonna smirked, picked up the tray of hot chocolate, and followed her close friend to the living room where everyone was sitting around the glowing Christmas tree.

“Mama, can we open presents _now?_ ” Alice begged, crossing her fingers and pouting slightly.

The mother put the tray down and put her hands on her hips. She turned to Xavier, Doc, and Nicole who were all sitting on one couch coincidentally. “Presents? Oh no, dads. I think we forgot to get our daughter gifts.”

“Shoot,” Xavier muttered, pretending to look bummed. “I don’t think you mind though, right, Alice?”

Alice narrowed her eyes at all of the adults who could barely control their amusement. She turned to her best friend and murmured, “Why is our family so weird?”

Henry shrugged and replied, “I think they do this stuff on purpose.”

“Alright, alright. Go open your gifts you cretins,” Wynonna snorted comically.

Alice and Henry cheered as they dove into their pile of gifts.

The older Earp squeezed herself next to Robin on a big chair as Waverly sat down on the floor next to the kids, watching them with wonder and excitement. Wynonna placed her head on Robin’s shoulder and snuggled up to him. Like Jeremy, Robin had become basically a brother to her. She loved him like one. It was that simple.

About an hour into opening gifts, Alice unwrapped a box with a shirt that read: “I’m the coolest and oldest sibling, I make the rules.” She looked up with furrowed eyebrows and asked, “What? Mom, this shirt doesn’t make sense. I don’t have— _oh. Oh?_ **Oh.** Oh!”

The ten-year-old jumped up and ran to her mother. Her mom pulled her into a giant, soul-smashing hug. Both of them were crying, knowing how happy each of them were to be expanding the family. Knowing that their family was in such a solid place.

“I’m gonna be a sister!” Alice squealed with disbelief. When they ended the embrace, she walked over and hugged Dolls, her third dad.

“I’m guessing this means you’re happy about this?” Xavier joked lightly, feeling so incredibly fortunate and lucky.

Alice nodded and looked around at her grinning family. “I’m so excited! Can I name em?”

Wynonna laughed and answered, “We will take your suggestion into deep consideration, kiddo. But you can’t pick a name from Harry Potter. I know that’s what you are already thinking. But who knows. Maybe your dad and auntie will listen to you.”

“I’m thinking more about a name from Buffy.” The young girl turned to Waverly and said, “Hear me out for a sec. Willow Haught-Earp.”

That was all there needed to be for a family discussion on Buffy the Vampire Slayer (which everyone was forced to watch). That meant Alice critiquing the last two seasons of the show, Nicole crying about Tara, Doc fangirling about Angel (who he said he could relate to), Xavier supporting Anya, Jeremy and Robin talking about how attracted they both were to Spike as teenagers, Wynonna complaining that Faith needed a better redemption arc, and Waverly debating about who was the best big bad of the show with Henry. No Christmas with the family would be complete without their yearly debacle.

But better yet-- the family enjoyed just talking with each other. Debating, arguing, laughing, having fun. There wasn't anything else like it. And as the family grew, the conversations became louder. Crazier. Happier. Earpier (in the best way possible). 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please review if you can! If you liked this, go read my other one-shots. They're pretty cool.
> 
> Ooh, and if you have any other comments or if you have any suggestions/requests, you can message me in tumblr @haught-n-cold-gay
> 
> Come hit me up! I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
